


Stress Relief

by CruelKittenThesis



Category: Hatoful Kareshi | Hatoful Boyfriend
Genre: Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, M/M, Slight Sadomasochism, everyone is alive AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 17:22:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12822366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CruelKittenThesis/pseuds/CruelKittenThesis
Summary: Hitori has had a long day, and Kazuaki helps him unwind. Written for a friend, and posted with permission.





	Stress Relief

It had been a long day, and Hitori yawned. He was in the staff room with Iwamine and Kazuaki, grading papers. Everything felt tedious, even though, normally he liked grading papers. For all his faults, Hitori loved and valued all his students. The test grades, this time, were as he predicted: Shirogane had done very well, Tosaka made some mistakes, but was improving, and Higure had done okay, but had drawn all over the test. 

He sipped his no longer warm tea, and rubbed his eyes, “I hope Nageki got home okay. It's cold, and I don't like him walking home alone.”

Kazuaki awkwardly slid his chair next to Hitori, so that their arms were touching, “Ah, he went home with Higure-kun! So, I'm sure he'll be safe!”

Hitori scoffed, it wasn't that he disliked Higure, but Higure was the type of kid who'd run into incoming traffic spouting nonsense, meaning he definitely wasn't the safest choice of a friend for his precious younger brother. 

“Nageki-kun will be fine!” Kazuaki placed his hand on his boyfriend's arm, rubbing a little circle with his thumb, “He's a mature boy, who takes after his big brother.” He was ecstatic that Hitori had accepted him, and he really loved him dearly, but his fretting over his little brother made him feel jealous. 

Hitori smiled, “Yeah, Nageki is a really wonderful boy.” He doted over his brother, but in reality, he did trust him, and knew he was a capable person.

Having finished his own papers, Kazuaki leaned the slightest bit on Hitori. Hitori was always so warm, he made Kazuaki tingle just from touching him. It was nice, to touch something warm when your hands feel permanently cold, like his always did.

Iwamine, who'd been watching the whole thing with an irritated expression, spoke, “Since I did not waste time talking about insignificant topics, or other pointless activities,” He paused to roll his eyes, “I'm actually finished with my work here, and now I can return to far more interesting topics of research.” He laughed, smirking at some sadistic and morally questionable idea he had, as he turned the door and left the staff room. 

The door closed with a clatter, and Kazuaki shuddered, burrowing his face in Hitori's shoulder, “Scary!”

Hitori just sighed in response, “I really should try and finish grading. I can't believe how much work I still have to do.”

For a time, the two sat in silence, as Hitori worked on various papers, but it was so boring. Kazuaki bit his lip in irritation, he felt like a cat rubbing against it's owners legs, demanding attention and pets, but being ignored for mediocre chores. 

Then, Kazuaki got an idea for something that would be much more fun. He smiled, as he pressed his lips against, Hitori's warm neck. He felt him involuntarily shudder, and it made the blond man feel hot, a nice relief when you always feel cold.  
Hitori gasped, as he felt his boyfriend's teeth gently nip his skin, “Hey! What're you doing?”

All he got was a laugh in response, “A stress relief pick me up?” He sounded nervous, but shaking with need and excitement. He trailed his hand lower, letting it press against the outside of Hitori's pants. He grinned, realizing he was half-hard already. 

Hitori's dark eyes closed, and he hissed in response. He knew this wasn't a good idea, but, god, if it didn't sound great right now. “F-fine,” he breathed out. 

“So, um, I can keep going?” Kazuaki licked Hitori's slightly tanned, sun-kissed skin, as he rolled his hand gently against the hardness, again.

“Yes!” Hitori swallowed thickly, “I mean, you can keep going.”

Kazuaki smiled, and pulled himself away.

“Hey, where are you going?” Hitori asked, his face was already flush, and his body was hot and needy.

Kazuaki did not answer, but crouched down, like a a devote follower, giving worship to the heavens, before crawling under the table. His light, honey colored hair draped in front of his face, as he nuzzled against the rough fabric of Hitori's jeans. 

Hitori said nothing, just watched him, dark eyes peering out from under long lashes. He understood what Kazuaki was going to do, and his cock twitched in anticipation. He gasped, as Kazuaki tugged his pants and underwear down, exposing him to the cold. 

Kazuaki's eyes were soft and wet, like warm tea, as he took a long glance, admiring his lover, “It's so big. I wonder if I can fit it all?” He sounded nervous, but his voice was tinged with excitement, as if the deprivation and voyeurism of the situation made it even hotter. They were both heavily aware that, for Kazuaki, it definitely did, like an extra spice added to a stew to change it from simply good, to utterly delicious. 

He took a breath, and licked the tip, before slipping it into his mouth. He grinned, hearing Hirori moan as he moved his mouth up and down, stroking the areas he could not reach with his right hand, while his left gripped Hitori's thigh for support.

Kazuaki forced him deeper down his throat, and pulled back, coughing, gasping for air, his cheeks and lips flushed, a shimmering trail of saliva and precum dripping from his lips. Hitori peered at him, his own eyes looking darker than anything, “Are you okay?”

Kazuaki nodded, “Mmmhmm. I'm doing fine.” 

Hitori lifted his right hand, and gently caressed Kazuaki's cheek. As the blond man leaned into the touch, Hitori pushed him forward again, pressing his right hand down on his head, “Good. Keep going, and finish what you started.”

There was an almost shy sputter of, “O-okay!” as he opened his mouth again, to accept Hitori once again. 

He went slower this time, almost agonizingly slow, taking every moment to suck, lick, and admire, like an artist or writer consumed in their work. Kazuaki was so hard, himself, and reached down to rub himself off, only to receive a sharp yank his hair, painfully pulling him up. 

“No,” Hitori's voice was clear, commanding, and Kazuaki immediately stopped trying to pleasure himself, “You're not allowed to get yourself off until you finish here. You started this mess, and you'll finish it.”

Kazuaki let out a squeak of a moan, and nodded, moving faster again. He was so hard, and he wanted relief so badly. Every lick that led to a pleasured moan from Hitori, only made him feel needier, and he moaned around him. 

The hand gripping Hitori's tightened, hard enough that there would definitely be a bruise later. Hitori, himself, did not seem to notice. He was breathing heavily, so close to release. His face was sweating, and his eyes closed. 

Kazuaki sucked harder, and felt Hitori's hands tighten the grip on his head, as his hips rolled forward sharply. It hurt, and Kazuaki's eyes watered, as Hitori held him in place and fucked his mouth. His hands never released their grip, even as Kazuaki whimpered and squirmed.

With a subdued moan, Hitori came, in thick spasms. He continued to hold down Kazuaki, as the blond man squirmed, forcing him to drink all of the bitter, white substance. As his hips slowed down, and he returned to reality, he loosened his grip, letting Kazuaki free.

Kazuaki let Hitori's dick fall out of his mouth with a sticky popping sound. His throat was sore, and his eyes burned from the tears. His hair clung to his face, and he breathed out heavily. It was amazing. “C-can I kiss you?” He sputtered, blushing. 

Hitori wiped the sweat from his brow, and sighed, “Absolutely not. Not until you wash your mouth, and thoroughly brush your teeth, at least.”

Kazuaki sniffled, whining, “Please, Hitori-kun?”

Hitori rolled his eyes, “No. But, come here.” He stood up, pushing the chair back, and pulled his pants back up. He felt too sticky and sweaty for comfort, and could not wait to get back to his house, and take a long, hot shower. 

Kazuaki obeyed, walking up to Hitori. His eyes widened as Hitori put an arm around his waist, and pulled down his pants. He yelped, fidgeting, almost anxiously, as Hitori warped his hand around his now free erection.“Since you got me off, and it did make me feel better,” he explained, awkwardly.

Kazuaki groaned under the touch. He had already been painfully close, and had nearly come without even being touched. Though, he had to admit, the denial of it earlier, was even more arousing than being being allowed to orgasm. He did not last much longer, he leaned into Hitori's neck, breathing in his scent, as he came, breathing heavily. 

“I'm tired,” Kazuaki whined, as soon as he'd finished.  
Hitori nodded, “Come on, lets wash off and head home. Its really late, so you're free to spend the night over. Your apartment is father out that mine, so it's safer just to spend the night with me.”

Kazuaki grinned, like a tired puppy, “I'm so happy!”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm Lilithkitty on Twitter, and Sakurazuka-Subaru on Tumblr, so please don't hesitate to reach out, since I'm permanently in bird hell.


End file.
